Tom Leezak (Just Married)
Tom Leezak is a hero from the 2003 American comedy film Just Married. He fights heroically against various threats that attempt to ruin his marriage to Sarah McNerney. He is a clean-shaven Caucasian male in his 20s. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His usual outfit consists of casual clothing with the exception of his wedding day. Also, he consistently wears boxer shorts. He has a slight juvenile/immature personality and works as a traffic broadcaster at a radio station. He is portrayed by Ashton Kutcher. Film Heroics One of the biggest threats to the marriage between Tom and Sarah is a lie each one is hiding. Tom is hiding about his role in the death of Sarah's pet dog. Sarah is hiding about her past sexual encounter with Tom's love rival Peter Prentiss. During their honeymoon, the couple end up staying at Hotel Gianna in Venice, Italy due to a series of misfortunes at other locations. In the middle of a conversation, Tom courageously admits to Sarah about accidentally throwing a ball out a window and Sarah's pet dog jumping into the streets to fetch the ball causing the dog to be run over by a car. Sarah couldn't handle the truth and tries to walk out of the room to process Tom's lying. Before Sarah could leave the room, she admits she slept with Peter and never told Tom about it. Tom tries to be calm about Sarah's "lie of omission" but breaks down and starts asking for all the details including the size of Peter's penis. After both lies are out in the open, the couple separate for a while to deal with each other's lie. Without Tom bravely admitting his lie to Sarah then the marriage would have continued with dishonesty between the couple. Another threat to the marriage is Tom's love rival Peter Prentiss. During the honeymoon, Peter coincidentally stays at the same hotel as the couple. Peter pretends he no longer has any interest in pursuing Sarah's love but secretly Peter pays the maître d' to let him know each time Sarah leaves the hotel. After the couple are spending time apart to deal with each other's big lie, Sarah becomes vulnerable to Peter's covert advances. When Sarah walks out of the hotel, Peter finds out and tracks her down. Peter tries to comfort the visibly upset Sarah by showing her around Venice that culminates in a gondola ride back to her hotel. After the gondola ride, Peter suddenly kisses Sarah. She slaps him and storms off saying she is on her honeymoon. Unbeknownst to Peter and Sarah, Tom saw the kiss but not the slap. When Sarah walks back into the hotel room, the couple argue about the kiss. Unfortunately, Sarah also finds evidence that Tom had another woman in the hotel room while she was out with Peter. As the two are fighting, Peter manages to get into the hotel room by pretending to be room service. Tom chases after Peter with a fire poker for kissing Sarah. Tom is arrested by the police. The couple spend the night in jail. By chasing off Peter because of the kiss, Tom protected his marriage and love for Sarah. A relatively low-key threat to the marriage at the beginning of the film becomes prominent near the end of the film - the disapproval of Sarah's father. When Sarah and Tom are engaged Sarah's father expressed concern over Sarah's decision to continue her relationship with Tom instead of Peter. However, Sarah defended her decision because she loved Tom more than Peter. During the honeymoon, Sarah's father explicitly told Tom that he wasn't good enough for his daughter and called him a "cracker". This happened after the father paid for the couple to stay at the Hotel Gianna in Venice, Italy. Tom and Sarah had to go to Sarah's father for help because their hotel at the Alps kicked them out and there were no other suitable lodgings for a honeymoon. After the disastrous honeymoon, Tom and Sarah are mad at each other. Both are ready to end the marriage and relationship. Tom drops off Sarah at her estate and goes on a introspective conversation with his coworker. Eventually, Tom talks with his father. Tom learns that marriage is not always happy moments. There will be times when only their love for one another will get them past all the trials and difficulties in life. Enlightened with this revelation, Tom drives back to Sarah's estate to work things out. However, Sarah's family refuses to open the gate to let Tom in. In a heroic act of love, Tom confesses that he may never be able to provide extravagant wealth like Peter can for Sarah but he will always love her through all the good times and bad times in life. Unknown to Tom, Sarah was listening to this speech and opens the gate for Tom. The speech also emotionally touches Sarah's father and he finally gives his blessing to the marriage and understands why Sarah chose Tom over Peter. Gallery Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) from 2003 Just Married sneaking into Sarah McNerney's (Brittany Murphy) room.png|Tom sneaking into Sarah's room when they are engaged Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) in his boxers on Sarah's bed from 2003 Just Married.jpg|Tom talking with Sarah before getting married Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) and Sarah McNerney's (Brittany Murphy) in 2003 Just Married staying at the Hotel Gianna in Venice Italy.png|Tom and Sarah at the Hotel Gianna after the phone call from Sarah's father Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) from 2003 Just Married.png|Tom in the hotel room waiting for Sarah Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) in his boxer shorts upset at Sarah from 2003 Just Married.jpg|Tom upset at Sarah because of the kiss with Peter Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) confronting Peter Prentiss (Christian Kane) in 2003 Just Married.png|Tom confronting Peter about his pursuit for Sarah Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) defending his marriage from Peter Prentiss (Christian Kane) in 2003 Just Married.png|Tom trying to stop Peter from going after his wife Tom Leezak (Ashton Kutcher) chasing Peter Prentiss (Christian Kane) with a fire poker in 2003 Just Married.png|Tom chasing down Peter outside the hotel only to be arrested by the police Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Casanova Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Spouses Category:Working Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Successful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Normal Badass Category:Bond Protector Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Victims Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Role Models Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Forgivers Category:Comic Relief Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes